


Their Exits and Their Entrances

by nettaborealis



Series: All the World's a Stage [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Episode: s01e22 From a Cradle to a Grave, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Werewolf Bites, the happy ending isn't included but that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist, well there's a little comfort but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettaborealis/pseuds/nettaborealis
Summary: “You did all you could.”“Yeah, yeah,” A small noise escaped Marcellus’ throat; something between a scoff and a quiet sob. “But I should’ve done more.”ORCaroline meets the man Klaus once called his son.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Marcel Gerard, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: All the World's a Stage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213991
Kudos: 19





	Their Exits and Their Entrances

All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players;

They have their exits and their entrances;

And one man in his time plays many parts,

His acts being seven ages.

> -William Shakespeare

“I couldn’t save them.”

Marcel looked up at Caroline, eyes hollow. They were so unlike the sparkling brown she had seen in Klaus’ paintings. But then, jade had never looked so dark.

“You did all you could.”

“Yeah, yeah,” A small noise escaped Marcellus’ throat; something between a scoff and a quiet sob. “But I should’ve done more.”

Caroline looked down. Her hands quaked. Her throat was dry. Cold sweat drenched her hair. The bite on her calf ached and stung, and she could feel the poison, slowly making its way towards her heart.

She breathed in the scent of her mother’s gray cardigan.

“Caroline?”

Her head slowly rose. “Mommy?”

Liz smiled sadly. “You poor thing,” she murmured. “I warned you.”

The sun shone too brightly for it’s warmth to be cast on cold bodies.

“Everyone dies.”

Caroline choked. Her knees threatened to give way, and as her mother disappeared, she swallowed her tears, bit back her cries.

“You’re her.” Marcel said suddenly.

She blinked. “Who?”

“The one in his paintings.”

It took everything in her not to collapse.

“Right?”

“Yeah.” she said.

The baby was beautiful.

Caroline took a step. Then another. Another. She stumbled, and a soft cry escaped her. She fell back against the hard rock of the fountain.

The baby was beautiful.

“She is,” Marcel said. There was something in the way he looked at the tiny bundle, and for a moment, Caroline imagined him and that bundle playing together, laughing together…

Then she remembered that she and Marcellus would be dying, soon.

“Mama…” But this time it was he who spoke, eyes wide and staring at something Caroline could not see.

“Marcel.” She touched his arm with her cold, bruised fingers. “It’s not real.” He was covered in mangled bites, every inch of him, seeping with blood and venom. “Marcel…”

He didn’t answer.

Caroline’s quaking hand pressed against the baby’s white blanket, staining it red. Her arm wrapped around Marcellus.

“It’s okay.” she whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

The baby let out a melancholy cry.

“It’s okay.” she said. “It’s okay.” She looked up at the pure blue sky. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a 'Caroline Forbes goes to New Orleans' fic yesterday, and received a request for Caroline meeting Marcel. However, it seems that I am incapable of writing anything but tragedy and angst.  
> So what I'm trying to say is...  
> I am sorry.  
> Continuing on to my single note.  
> For those who have not read this work's prequel (you should)(please)(and please leave kudos if you like it because I am pathetically lacking in self-esteem); in that fanfiction, I describe Caroline's eyes as 'jade'. When I say 'jade had never...', I am referring to her eyes.  
> Also, I think I should clear up that nobody is dead. I’m just dramatic.


End file.
